Rule Breakers
by loveyoualways21
Summary: What do you get when you leave prankster Emmett and an angry Bella alone for a week? A week of rule breaking and trouble, of course! What trouble will Bella and Emmett get into? And what will Edward and the Cullen's say when they return? Please R&R!
1. Miss Mischievious Bella Swan

**This is my first Twilight fic! And, I'm really excited about it! I stayed up until about three in the morning writing the first chapter b/c I really wanted to post it! So, here's the first chapter! Please go easy on me...this is my first Twilight fic, so I'm not sure how good I am at writing them. But, I thought I'd give it a try! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters they belong to S.M. I do however own the plot!**

**Chapter 1: Miss Mischevious Bella Swan**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't the least bit happy when Edward told me that he and the Cullens, were all going on a week long hunting trip somewhere in Canada. I mean, all of them except Emmett. Well, one of them has to stay behind and "Bella-sit" me.

Edward always asks one of the Cullens to stay behind with me when they go hunting. And, Emmett was the lucky one this time. I don't think he actually minded though. He never complained, so I just asumed that he was fine with staying behind with me.

Edward's just afraid that Victoris might resurface or something while they are away. He's always saying that if something were to ever happen to me that he'd never be able to forgive himself for not being able to do something about it. Therefore, "Bella-sitting" was created.

I know Edward means well, but sometimes being "Bella-sat" can get really annoying. I mean, I'm almost 18! I don't need to be baby-sat. Even though an angry vengeful vampire is after me, being "Bella-sat" is a little bit too much. But, I can't really complain because it doesn't matter anyways. We're talking about vampires here. Once their minds are set there is no changing them.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the velvety smooth voice that I love so much, "Love, it's time for us to leave."

I turned my head away from the window that covered the whole entire wall and looked to where Edward's voice came from and frowned, "Do you really have to?" Seperation anxiety was already kicking in and he hadn't even left yet.

"We've been over this, Bella," he said walking up to me.

I sighed, "I know, but a week?"

"It's an annual hunting trip. As much as I want to stay here with you, I can't."

"I know," I said, looking down at my feet.

Edward placed one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin, lifting my head up so that we were eye to eye. "I'll be back before you know it," he smiled placing a soft kiss on my lips. I jumped at the cold to warm contact. I still haven't gotten use to it, believe it or not. "And, besides, Emmett will be here and he's pretty much up for anything. He'll be sure to help you pass time if you ask him."

"You better be back before I know it," I said, "As for Emmett...are you sure that it's a good idea to leave me here with him? You said it yourself...he's pretty much up for anything."

Edward smiled, "He's taken care of. He'll be on his best behavior this week."

"I'll take your word for it," I smiled back.

"I'll see you in a week. my love," he said placing one more kiss upon my lips befiore leaving the room.

Less than a minute later I heard the front door open and close. I went to one of the front windows and watched them leaved. Or should I say I watched six blurs run into the forest? Both work.

It didn't take me long to become bored and sad that Edward was officially gone for a week. I went back to Edward's room and got a book off of his book shelf. May be I could read a book to pass time and distract myself. Unfortunately, that didn't help much.

Throwing the book onto the bed next to me, I got up and went down stairs to see what Emmett was up to. I didn't even make it to the last step before I heard Emmett yelling. I instantly figured that he was playing his video games and couldn't help, but laugh.

I shook my head and walked into the living room, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch than Emmett. He must of noticed me sit down because he spoke up, "Hey, Bella! What's up?" Not once did he take his eyes off of his game.

"Nothing. Just bored," I answered, biting my bottom lip.

"Want to play video games with me?" Emmett asked. "You can if you want," he offered still not ungluing his eyes from thge tv screen. "I've got an extra controller, if you do."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," I said nicely.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, then."

I glanced around the room and a note on the coffee table which read, "Things you CAN'T do with/to Bella," caught my eye.

"Emmett...what's that?" I asked reaching for it.

Before I could process anything, I felt a breeze rush past me. I looked back at the coffee table and the note was gone. I looked up to see Emmett on the other side of the room with the note in his hand. That's strange. Why doesn't he want me to know what the note says?

"It's nothing," he told me.

I squinted my eyes, doubtfully, "Emmett?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, Bella," he assured me.

I still wasn't buying it. "I saw what the front of it said, Emmett! You can't tell me it's nothing. I know it's something. Now, what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He continued denying that it was something, saying that it was nothing and that it wasn't anything important. I, on the otherhand, continued to not believe him.

I contemplated jumping at him and wrestling the note from him, but then I remembered that he's a vampire. I wouldn't stand a flying chance in hell getting the note from him that way. Therefore, I looked around the room trying to find something that could possibly help me get the note.

An evil grin played upon my face as the tv screen caught my eye. I realized that Emmett had paused his game. I ran over to his game stations power cord and stepped on it slightly, ready to yank it out if I didn't get what I wanted.

His eyes widened once he saw what I was doing. "Bella..." he started as I continued to grin evilly. "What are you doing?"

"Give me the note...or I unplug your game," I threatened, "It's as simple as that."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Bella..."

"Try me!"

"But, I'm so close to finally beating Jasper's high score," he whined.

"Well, then...give me the note," I demanded.

"And you step away from the cord," he demanded in return.

"On the count of three," I compromised.

He nodded.

"1...2..."

On three I took my foot off of the cord and he threw the note onto the table. After that we both jetted past each other. He went to sit down and finish his game and I went and picked up the note.

As soon as I opened the note, my eyes widened. "What in the world?" I asked myself. I began to read it out loud.

_**"Things that you CAN'T do with/to Bella"**_

_**1. DO NOT stay up late with her (she needs her sleep)**_

_**2. DO NOT break a single bone in her body**_

_**3. DO NOT do anything that could get you or her in trouble with the law**_

_**4. DO NOT get Bella drunk**_

_**5. DO NOT take her shopping for any reason at all (Alice's request)**_

_**6. DO NOT get her caught up in any of your pranks that you pull on all of us when we're gone and you're not**_

_**7. DO NOT let her anywhere near those mutts at LA PUSH**_

_**8. The most important DO NOT's of them all...DO NOT do anything that lands Bella in the morgue!**_

_**P.S. Break any of those rules...YOU WILL DIE!**_

I stood there in disbelief and shock after finishing reading the list. By now Emmett had finished his game and was standing in front of me. I was fuming and I could swear that there was red smoke blowing out of my ears.

"Bella..." Emmett started to say.

I cut him off, "NO! This list...is the final straw! Being "Bella-sat" is one thing and I can handle that. But, this list...it's basically a list of things that I can and can't do! Now that...I can't handle!"

"Edward warned me that this would happen if you read the list," Emmett said with a sigh.

"Well, he was right to warn you then," I replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked after a minute or two.

I looked at the list and then at him. "We go against the list," I answered as I balled the list up.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

I smiled as I walked over to the trashcan and threw the list away. I turned back around and looked at him. "Oh, I'm dead serious," I grinned, mischeviously.

Emmett smirked back, "I've only known this side of you for less than five seconds and I already love it."

I smirked. "So, are you up for a whole week of rule breaking?" I asked.

"Is that some sort of trick question?" he asked in return.

I shook my head, "No, no it's not."

"So, Miss Mischevious Bella Swan...what's first?"

I shrugged, "Whatever. You can choose the first thing." I instantly found myself regretting saying that.

Emmett smirked, "I know just what to do first." With that he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Emmett!" I called after him.

"Bella, just trust me," he yelled back.

I sighed and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. But, for some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had just made the hugest mistake of my life.

**So, there it is! Chapter 1! What did you think? Should I continue! Please Review and let me know! I'd really love to know what you all think!**


	2. Scary Movies, Drunk Bella, & 800 numbers

**WOW! I didn't expect so many people to like this story! 7 reviews, 105 hits, 7 favorites, and 7 alerts! I'm actually quite shocked to say the least. Thank you so much! Hopefully, you all like the next chapter just as much as you did the first! So, without further ado...Here is Chapter 2! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters they belong to S.M. I do however own the plot!**

**Chapter 2: Scary Movies, Drunk Bella, and 1-800 #'s**

I sat on the couch waiting for Emmett to return with whatever he was getting. Quite honestly, I was a bit scared. Who knew what he had planned? One thing I did know however is that whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

After a few more minutes Emmett returned with a few bottles of root beers and movies in hand.

I raised an eyebrow, "One root beer I understand, but a few?"

He handed me one and placed the rest on the table next to me. "Trust me you're not gonna want to leave this room for a while," he smirked turning on the DVD player and placing a movie in it.

"What do you mean?" I asked wide eyed.

He only just continued to smirk.

"Emmett! What movie did you just put in?"

By now he had already pushed play and was sitting next to me on the couch. It was only now that I noticed he had turned off all of the lights.

"Just a movie," he said, playing it cool.

I'm not gonna lie, I was so totally freaked out. To add insult to injury, creepy music began to play all of a sudden. I screamed and jumped out of my skin, literally, causing Emmett to laugh.

I turned my head slowly to look at the television screen and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat,. My eyes widened as I realized what movie he had put in. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. He knows I hate scary movies.

"Emmett! The Ring? Seriously?" I asked freaked out. If only he were human...oh, the horrible things I'd do to him right now.

"What? A scary movie is sure to make you stay up late! Not letting you stay up late was number one on his list," Emmett said, defensively.

He did have a good point. I was the one who suggested...more like demanded tht we go against the list in the first place. Also, scary movies do cause me to not want to sleep during the night.

"Bella, I'll be here next to you through the whole entire movie," Emmett assured me.

I took a deep breath before answering, "If you even once think about leaving me during this movie..."

He cut me off mid threat, "I won't. I promise."

"Well...since you promised...alright," I said as I took a sip of the root beer he had brought me earlier. I instantly regretted it. My eyes widened as I felt the cool liquid burn all the way down my throat. I brought the bottle up to my nose and smelled it. "Emmett!" I shrieked.

He instantly bursted out laughing, not able to contain himself.

"THIS...IS...NOT...ROOT BEER!" I hissed, jumping off of the couch. "You switched the Root Beer with...with...Vodka?"

Emmett continued to laugh, uncontrollably. "Rule number four of do not's," he managed to get out.

I sighed. He once again had a good point. I was the one who had demanded we break the rules on the list and yet if he wouldn't have tricked me out with the "Root Beer" I would've never in a million years have gone through with breaking rule number four.

"There's just no way I'm drinking anymore of this," I said, holding up the Root Beer bottle filled with Vodka.

Emmett had finally stopped laughing now and said, "Oh, come on, Bella! Live a little! Stop letting Edward choose and tell you what you can and can't do all the time and LIVE!"

-.-.-.-

Somehow I had allowed Emmett to get through to me and was now on my third "Root Beer." It wasn't enough to make me stone cold drunk, but it was enough to make me find everything hilarious. Emmett had already dubbed me a "fun" drunk.

I was such a "fun" drunk that for once in my life I watched a scary movie and found myself laughing the whole entire movie. Normally, I would've been clinging on to someone or something scared to death, but not now. I was already three drinks down and I was living life.

After the movie had ended I found myself bored out of my mind. "Emm...ett!" I slurred taking another sip of "Root Beer" "I'm so bored!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off," I know! I know!"

"What?" he questioned curiously.

I smiled," Wait, right here! I'll be back!" With that I skipped out of the room in search of a few things.

-.-.-.-

Not even more than three minutes later I returned carrying an armful of products. Walking over to the couch, I dropped the items onto it.

Emmett looked at me confused as he walked over to the couch. Standing next to me he questioned, "An alcohol bottle? A can of Lysol? Miracle Grow? Bar Keeper's Friend? A Box of tampons? Bella, what in the hell?"

I turned and looked at him, "I've always wanted to call the 1-800 numbers on the back of things and ask stupid questions! So, I'm going to do it now!" I explained, excitedly.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Emmett asked.

"Because, you're not as smart and creative like me," I answered as sweetly as possible.

"Makes sense," he agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hand me the phone, please" I said, holding out my hand.

"Gladly," he smiled, picking it up and handing it to me.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"You're welcome!"

"So, what should we call about first?" I asked holding the phone in my hand.

"Alcohol," he answered picking up the bottle and reading me the number.

I dialed and then put it on speaker phone. It didn't take long for someone to pick up.

"Hello, my name is...umm...Izzy Collins," I shrugged, looking at Emmett who smirked. I smirked back and then turned my attention back to the phone, "Well, I was just wondering...is the alochol suppose to burn when I drink it?" ... "Yes, I'm drinking it straight from the bottle!" ... "Excuse me?" ... "Yeah, that's what I thought!" Click! I hung up.

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't question me.

That was so fun!" I mused. "Next!" I cheered. He picked up the can of Lysol and we did what we did earlier. He read and I dialed.

"Hi, my name is, Izzy Collins," I said trying not to laugh when someone answered the phone. I looked at Emmett who just smirked at me, like he'd been doing a lot tonight. "So, I was just curious..." I trailed off trying to think of something stupid to ask. That's when it hit me, "If I spray Lysol into my mouth will it kill all of the germs in my mouth and make my breath smell better?" ... "No lady! I'm not crazy! I'm dead serious!" ... "Yeah, whatever!" I quickly hung up.

Emmett looked at me and laughed, "You do know how hilarious you are when you're drunk, right?"

I blushed, "You've mentioned it a couple of times before." "So, do you wanna do the next one?" I asked him.

He smirked and grabbed the phone from me.

"Next up...Miracle Grow!" I cheered.

The Miracle Grow people answered almost immediately.

"Hello, if you don't mind me asking...I was just wondering..." Emmett paused.

I couldn't wait to hear what stupid question Emmett would come up with. I didn't know why, but I just had a feeling that it'd be something really funny and random.

"If I take a bath in Miracle Grow every night for the next three months will I be tall enough to beat Lebron James at Basketball?"

I bit my tongue, suppressing a laugh that threatened to leave my mouth.

"No, I'm not some troubled teen!" Emmett hissed hanging up immediately.

I instantly bursted out laughing. "Nice one!" I laughed, histerically. Once I stopped laughing I looked at Emmett and suggested, "We have two more. How about you do Bar Keeper's Friend and I do tampons?"

"No complaints here," he answered dialing the number on the Bar Keeper's Friend can. "Hi, yes you can help me. I was just wondering if I have to by any chance be a bar keeper's friend to legally use this product?"

My eyes widened. Oh, no it did not just ask that. Oh my god he did!

"No, this is not a joke!" ... "Yeah, well you go right ahead and do that! See if I care!"

I was still trying to hold back the laugh that so badly wanted to come out. Luckily, Emmett hung up.

"We are so so bad," I said, sighing a sigh of relief as I finally allowed myself to laugh.

"Yeah, and you still have one more to do."

I took in a deep breath. "This one is going to be the deal breaker," I said taking a big gulp of my "Root Beer," before taking taking the phone from Emmett. I once again dialed and put it on speaker phone. "Yes, hello, I really need your help!" ... "Well, here's the thing, I'm home alone and I just got my first period and I'm freaking out and these tampons are the only things that I could find under my moms bathroom sink. Is there any ways that you could help me through the process of putting it in?"

Emmett and I both almost died from silently laughing as we listened to the women on the phone try her best to explain how to put a tampon in. When it finally got to be too much, I hung up. It took Emmett and I both about two minutes to finally stop laughing, again.

"Some people just have no brains," Emmett chuckled.

I nodded, "It's people like them who make us smart ones look bad."

After an awkward, boring silence, Emmett asked, "What's next?"

Before I could answer him, I suddenly became sick to my stomach. "Me emptying the contents of my stomach," I managed to answer before bolting to the bathroom.

I really shouldn't have drank so much. I was so going to pay for it the rest of the night and maybe even in the morning. Note to self, never let Emmett get you a drink ever again.

**So, there it is! Chapter 2! What did you think? Should I continue! Plea****se Review and let me know! I'd really love to know what you all think!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**OMG! I feel really bad! I haven't updated in over a week. I've been so busy. Last week my sisters and cousin were here the entire week so I was preoccupied and didn't get to write. But, I promise I'll try and have an update before the end of the week!**

**Now onto the reason why I'm leaving an author's note!**

**In the next chapter I was planning on Emmett and Bella playing Truth or Dare, but then I realized that I have no good Truth or Dare's to use. So, I was wondering if there were any that you would particularly want to see. If so, please review and tell me! Suggestions would be greatly apprieciated! :)**

**Thanks! XOXO!**


End file.
